


The Myrrh of the Tyger

by Silver Blue (TiaSilverStone)



Series: SilverStone Empire [2]
Category: SilverStone Empire - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: "Complicated" relationship, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Magic, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaSilverStone/pseuds/Silver%20Blue
Summary: After the journey to solve the riddle that be Lucio and the Devil, Tia seeks to regain her powers. Along the way, Tia begins to further fall in love with the gentle giant that is Muriel, and visa versa. But both require some pushes along the way. Come and join the two as their journey as husband and wife begin.





	1. Aftermath of the Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> (Play on words with Myrrh and Purr)

Finally, the battle to stop the Devil from merging the realms together was over. Everything was over. The war was won.

Or so Tia thinks.

In the now froze "Devil's Lair", Tia looks around taking in the scenery before her. Everything is dull and gray as the Devil's statute, so nothing much to see. As she is looking, sudden tiredness strikes her and she begins to sway. She catches herself on a pedestal near by and steadies her movement, trying to shake the sleep away.

"_Now is not the time to be falling asleep_," she tells herself. "_There is still too much to do_." 

As she goes to take another step, she trips on nothing and falls. The fall was silent. No one hear the sound of her hitting the floor, since someone was at her side before she fell. Muriel had taken notice of her condition and was at her side in a heartbeat, with a look of worry plastered on his face. Ever so gently, he straightened Tia out, with her clinging to him like a lifeline. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry now at the boiling over point. 

"Yes. I'll be fine. Thank you Muriel. I can walk on my own." She says with a false smile on her face, praying Muriel will not notice. But he does and his worry deepens 100 fold.

"But, I can see so much tiredness in your eyes. You look too pale." He holds her close to his giant body, using it like a protective shield from all misfortune.

"Really Muriel. I am fine." She tries to push away, but she is too weak from all the magic she used. 

Slowly, Muriel raises his hand to caress her cheek. She freezes and looks up at him and is shocked to see the look of total guilt and worry in his deep emerald green eyes.

"Please." He pleads in a hushed voice, "Rest."

For a while, she stares him in the eyes, before finally raising her hand to take Muriels in hers. Slowly, she looks at the ground. "Alright." She whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

Muriel relaxes and gives a sigh of relief. Unconsciously, he starts to rub his thumb on Tia's cheek. "Thank you." 

Tia looked up and gave him a tired smile. He smiled back, taking in how tired and old her hazel eyes seemed. It looked like she aged 20 years after using her magic like she did. It made sense really. To defeat a powerful foe, you needed to use powerful magic. And the source of magic is mana, be it one's own mana or mana borrowed from nature. To use up lots of mana, of course it would make one extremely tired, like Tia is now. And Muriel didn't realize how tired she was, until she started to collapse in his arms.

Surprised, he swiftly picked her up princess style and urged her to lay her head on his shoulder. 

"Are you alright?!"

"If I am being honest, no. I have never felt this tired before. I feel like I am an old woman. I kinda just want to close my eyes, sleep and never wake up..."

Eyes going wide, Muriel starts to panic. "No! Please don't fall asleep! I, I, I need to..." She cuts him off.

"I don't mean I want to fall asleep and never wake up die. I just want to take a reeeeaaallly loooooong nap." She says as she gives a big yawn. "Have I ever told you that I love your scent?"

He goes beat red. "N-n-no. I-I-I d-don't t-think so-o. W-w-why-y?"

Snuggling closer, groggily she says, "Mmmnn. *yawn* It gives me a sense of peace and protection. Like everything is right with the world when I'm with you. It's comforting and it feels like home. *yawn* It makes me feel like I was born to be your...." And she falls asleep.

Muriel, still red and even redder now, stands as still as a scare crow, unsure of what to do.

"_She really thinks that I am her home? And my scent gives her a sense of peace and protection? And what was that last part about her being born to be my what?!!" _He rambles on in his head.

A cough makes him whip his head around fast enough to give him whiplash.

Asra and the rest were staring at him, waiting to go.

"You saw that?!"

"More or less..." Replies Asra.

_"_Hmm. Looks like we got some romance going on here." Coos Julian. "OUCH!!" Asra whacked him on the head.

"What was that for?!" He whines.

"For being an idiot!" Hisses the man with white hair.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

"Sorry Muriel." Said Julian with a look of utter defeat.

"It's okay." Muriel replies.

"Well, I think we have been in this depressing place for long enough. Tia is exhausted, as we all are, so let's head home and get some shut eye. There are plenty of rooms at the palace, so lets head there." States the dark female called Nadia.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day." Says Asra.

Everyone gathered in a circle, as best as they can since Muriel was holding the sleeping Tia, to get ready for Asra to transport them out of the magical realms.

"Don't let go and off we set!" Said Asra.

And off home they went to get some well deserved and much needed rest.


	2. Return to the Palace

The trip back to the palace of the Countess was short, as they were using magic to transport. At the The trip back to the palace of the Countess was short, as they were using magic to transport. At the end of the trip back, they arrived at the fountain in the center of the palace garden. It was a quiet evening in the garden, compared to the bustle and hustle inside the palace, thanks to the masquerade ball.

Muriel, carrying Tia, went straight to the palace.

“Muriel. Wait. Let one of the servants guide you to a room. I want only the best for the woman who saved the world.” Stated Nadia.

Muriel just gave a curt nod of his head.

Luckily for Nadia a servant just happened to be passing by, bringing more drinks to the ball.

“You there!’ She shouts. The servant stops and looks her way.

“My lady, did you need something?”

“Yes. Take this man to the best guest room we have. And I mean the very best.”

“Of course, my lady.” He bowed to Nadia, then turned to Muriel. “Sir, if you would follow me please.” And off the young servant took with Muriel not too far behind.

“Asra, I don’t know how you found Tia, but I am grateful you did. If not for her, the world we know would have ended.” Said Nadia.

“Indeed. Quite special that young lass is.” Said Julian.

“Yes, she is. I would give my life for her if she was in danger. I wanted her heart to be mine, but it looks as if someone else beat me to it.” Chuckled Asra. “I know Muriel will treat her like she is a goddess.”

Little did all of them know, was that Tia really was a goddess. But there is something that is sealing her powers, and memories, that is soon to break.

Back to where Muriel was taking Tia to rest for the night. The servant had them walking for what seemed like 10 miles in the abandoned corridors of the palace. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, which Muriel was use to, they stopped in front of a huge pair of double doors.

“Please use this room. It is the best room we have to offer for quests. Though this is not the best of the best. Those rooms are currently in use for some VIP guests.” Stated the servant.

Muriel was not happy. Nadia had said the very best and that meant the best of the best of the best. “Take us to the room the Countess uses.” He demanded.

“I am sorry, but that room is for the countess to use only. It is not meant for guests to stay in.”

“Your mistress has told you to take us to the very best guest room you have to offer. They are all in use, so take us to the best of the best of rooms, that being the room the Countess uses!” Shouted Muriel. It was very rare to see him get so angry, but when it comes to his beloved… he will get angry anytime.

“I am terribly sorry, but I cannot do that!” Cringed the servant, “You are guests and this is the best guest room we have to offer that is not currently in use.”

“SERVANT!! TAKE THEM TO MY ROOM!!!” Shouted a voice.

The servant turned around to see his mistress walking up to them. “Yes, my lady. Right away.”

“And when you are done, come see me and I’ll give you your pay. I don’t like the way you are treating the people who saved my life. Once you have your pay, go pack your belongings and get out of my sight and my city!! I am banishing you from ever stepping for in Vesuvia again, even if you have family and friends here!!!” Shouted the enraged Countess.

“Yes, my lady. As you wish.” Said the servant as tears started to form.

“Nadia, don’t be so harsh on him.” Said Muriel.

She turned to him and her eyes softened. She gave a small smile, “Alright. I will not banish you from my city, but I will banish you from my palace. Do not every set foot in here again or it will be the dungeons for you for life. Understood!?”

The man beamed brightly. “Of course, my lady! Thank you for your mercy!”

“Do not thank me. Thank the man beside me. Muriel, please use my room tonight. I will sleep with my family who has come to visit. It has been ages since last I saw them and I want to spend personal time with them. No one will disturb you till I say so.” And she turned around and walked away.

With that settled, the servant took Muriel and Tia to the room of the Countess. The servant opened the doors for them, then turned and bowed to the tall giant.

“I am so sorry for my attitude towards you and the young lady! Thank you for your mercy!”

“It is fine.” Growled Muriel. “Now get out of my sight!”

The servant flinched at the deadly glare Muriel shot at him. “Y-Y-Yes sir!!!” And he ran off like a mouse running from a lion.

Muriel entered the room and shut the doors behind him. He walked toward the bed that was as big as a king plus a full and laid his beloved down on the soft fluffy mattress and blankets. Tia stirred, but did not wake. Muriel brushed away some hair that fell in her face, bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Unconsciously, Tia reached for Muriel’s hand and grabbed it. That surprised him, but he didn’t resist. Instead, he wrapped his hand around hers.

“I’ll stay here with you all night. Sleep well. You deserve it Tia.” His deep, but quiet voice purred.

And with that, they both sleep like the dead for the next two days.


	3. The Beginning of the Tall Tale

After two days have passed, Tia was the first to stir. Slowly but surely she roused herself from her long slumber. When she was fully awake, she took in her surroundings…and didn’t recognize where she was.

“Where am I?!” She squeaked. And when she spake, Muriel started to wake.

Groggily, he got up and saw that Tia was in panic mode. Instantly, he was fully awake.

“Tia.”

She whipped around when she heard her name called and was instantly relieved to see Muriel by her side.

“Muriel. Thank goodness. Where are we?” She sighed.

“We are in Nadia’s personal chambers. She wanted you to have the best room after all that you did. She slept with her family, since it had been ages since she last saw them, so no worries about where she slept.”

“I see. I will need to thank her later. Do you know what time it is? I haven’t slept that good in ages!!” She beamed.

“It’s been two days since you fell asleep.”

She stared at him.

“WHAT!?! TWO DAYS!?!”

Muriel just nodded.

“HOW DID I SLEEP FOR TWO DAYS STRAIGHT!?!”

“Asra said that you used a lot of magical power and because of that you put yourself in a short coma. He said you would wake up naturally in a few days time.”

“Ah. Yes. I should have thought of that. I guess finding out you slept for two days would give one a shock and make them unable to think of a reason they slept so long in the first place.” She mused.

Then a thought occurred to her.

“Did... you stay by my side... the whole time?” She asked Muriel.

He blushed and turned away embarrassed. “Yes.” He whispered.

Tia gave another big smile and hugged Muriel very tightly, to his surprise.

“Thank you. If you hadn’t have been here when I woke up, I would have panicked even more than I did.”

“It’snothingpleaseletgoofmenowIhavetogodosomestuffnow.” He murmured.

“What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you." She said.

“It’s nothing. I have to go do stuff now.” He spoke up.

“Ah. Sorry.” And she released the man from her deadly tight hug.

“It’s fine.” He blushed. “Let’s go get you some food.”

He offered his hand and she accepted.

“That sounds like a nice idea. I’m star…” she started.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” She screamed as she doubled over and crumpled on the ground, all while not letting go of Muriel’s hand.

Shocked, Muriel panicked. Tenderly, he bent down to get eye to eye with Tia and put his other arm over her shoulders.

“Tia!! What’s wrong!?”

“Naaah! *huff* I-I don’t know. One second *huff* I was f-fine and the *huff* the next *nnnghaah!!* I wa-wasn’t.” She got out slowly, while squeezing Muriel’s hand tightly.

“Where do you feel the pain?!”

“My head. *huff* It feels like it is *huff* splitting in two!! NNNAAAAAHHHH!!!” She screamed as she clutched her head.

Not knowing what to do, Muriel simply wrapped his arms around Tia and hugged her close to his chest.

“I’m sorry!! I don’t know what I can do to help you!!”

While Tia’s pain was great, it was short lived. And after what seemed like an eternity, the pain gradually became less and less. Slowly, Tia got up, but Muriel would not have it. He kept her in his arms and decided to move them both so that they were leaning against the bed.

“Are you alright?!” He asked as worried as one could possibly get.

“Yes.”

“What happened to you? Do you know?”

“Yes. My memories came back to me. All at once and I couldn’t handle it. So thus the pain.” She explained.

“Your memories!? Do you remember everything now!?”

“Indeed. I do. Everything.” She smiled and started to cry. “Muriel! I finally know who I am!!” She hugged him tight and wept so many tears of joy and, unknown to him, tears of great sadness. Muriel smiled and hugged her back tightly, but gently as to not hurt her.

“That’s great. What to tell me about it?”

She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears.

“It is a very long story. You up for it?”

“I’ve got time.”

“Where to even start….”


	4. Truth Be Told

“Where to even start….” Tia mused.

“Why don’t you start with your real name?” Suggested Muriel.

“Good place.”

Muriel just remained silent with a tomato red blush on his face.

“I go by many names all over the world, but the one my parents gave me is Tia Starfall.” She began.

“Beautiful name, but what do you mean by ‘many name all over the world’?” Asked a puzzled Muriel.

“I am what you call a goddess.”

Muriel’s eyes widened. “What?”

“My name as a goddess is many, but my true name, as a goddess, is Celestia Silverstone. I am the Goddess of Cats and the High Queen of the country of Silverstone.”

Muriel just stared in disbelief. “You are THE goddess of THE Silverstone!?”

“Indeed.”

“But Silverstone is just a legend.”

“It never was and it will never be. Do you know the legend well?”

“No, too well. I only know parts.”

“Shall I start from the beginning?” Asked Tia.

“Please. But let’s get on the bed. It will be more comfortable.” Said Muriel as he moved them both to the overly huge titan bed.

Once settled, Tia began her story with Muriel all ears.

“Silverstone is a place I created for gods, goddesses, and magical beasts of every race and religion to come to. And to be honest, no one knows what I am about to tell you, other than the other gods themselves.”

“What is that?”

“I guess you can say I am the ‘Mother of All’.”

“Mother of All…. Why does that sound familiar?” Thought the man.

“Probably because of another story. The Mother of All is the person who created all the gods, goddesses and magical beasts.”

“Now I remember. Wait! YOU are the Mother of All?!”

“Yes, indeed. I am also the mother of all the Arcana.”

“Really? That is new.”

"I wanted to keep it from the masses. If everyone knew that I was their mother, people would seek me out to ask the Arcana to do things instead of them asking the Arcana with the cards I created.”

"I see. That does make sense.”

“As a goddess, I cannot age or die from anything. Thus I have lived for eons and gained many memories. More memories than what a moral can handle. My body was that of a mortal, so when my memories can back, my body could not handle the strain. It was struggling to right that by turning back into that of a goddess’s body.”

“So that is why you were in such pain.”

“Yes. And thank you again for staying by my side.”

“Of course I would. I mean I wouldn’t do that if I didn’t…” He trailed off.

“If you didn’t what?”

“It is nothing of great importance. Please continue.”

Tia just stared at him, but continued anyway.

“Now for the longer part of the story.... Many millennia ago, in a different world for that matter, I was born to a couple by the names of Terga and Leela Starfall. I was their first born, thus I was spoiled rotten as I grew, but I didn’t become greedy. They raised me very well and I never really thanked them for that. Anywho, I was born on August 7th in the year 743174 b.b. In terms of this world’s sense of time, that would be…. May 21st, 1347 a.b., if I am correct. And the world I am originally from is a planet called Vertessa, which is about 1000 light years from this planet, Roheth. Vertessa has advanced in both technology and magic like nothing you could ever dream of on Roheth, and I was at the planet’s center. Both of my parents where the planet’s king and queen, so I was the princess of a great empire that was since the beginning of Vertessa’s time. I was to be the 60387th ruler after my parents, but sadly before that could happen, I became a goddess.”

Muriel nodded.

“On my 20th birthday, a prophecy that was foretold over 10000 years prior came true. The prophecy stated: _‘There will be a child of royalty in the years to come that will ascend to greatness that Vertessa has never seen before. And the child’s name will be known throughout space, both in past, present and future. The child’s power will be so great that no one will be able to stand against them. All will worship them and all will praise them as the ruler of the eternal Silverstone. And only one person will ever stand as the child’s equal, that being the person they choose as their spouse.’_ No one ever guessed that I was that child of prophecy. When my parents learned I was the one, they were so proud of me. They announced it to the public and there was much celebration. After the celebration, I was alone in my room, trying to get a grasp of my new powers, when I was suddenly whisked away to the beginning of time by an unknown force. I spent many years, since the start of time learning about my powers and position. And I tried to decipher more of the prophecy. When I was finally able to, I knew what I needed to do.

“For starters, I created Silverstone in a different dimension that ours, then I created the beings who would help me run Silverstone, and finally I created all the gods and beasts of myth and legend. With that done, I sent them all out to create their own worlds and peoples. I watched over them for many years and helped out when I could, that was how my name spread throughout time and space. No one dared defy me, lest they incur my wrath. As the years passed, I became bored. So I decided to venture out and explore all the universes, dimensions, and worlds that were out there. That was how my name go spread farther. By the time I came upon the year of my 20th birthday, I decided to go back to my room the exact moment I was whisked away, so that my parents wouldn’t worry. Well that didn’t go as planned. I got there a few seconds to late. My parents had walked in on me as I was whisked away and they started to panic, then I popped out of nowhere and they had so many questions for me.”

Muriel nodded again.

“I told them a brief summary of what had transpired and they were left with their jaws on the floor in total and utter disbelief. They finally knew what that prophecy had meant. And they decided to keep it a secret from the masses. Unfortunately, someone was eavesdropping and told the public about a week later. There was total chaos after that. People from all over the globe came to me, seeking my ‘favor’ and ‘blessing’. All those nuts just wanted the fame and power of an immortal. Enraged, I took my family and friends, that I knew since childhood and trusted to a fault, and fled the planet. Many people tried to follow, but I shot down their transportation. Once we were far enough away from the planet, I destroyed it. News spread everywhere, and my name became associated with destruction when angered. On Vertessa, people knew of the stories of my wrath and when they found out I was said person from the stories, they disregarded that and let their greed and desire consume them.

“With my family and friends in need of a home, I rebuilt Vertessa, minus the people, before I destroyed it, so they didn’t have to permanently leave the planet they knew. I created many servants for them, and created a new people that knew the stories, but didn’t disregard them. And even now the destruction and recreation of the planet is still recorded in Vertessa’s history. They learned their lesson and will not repeat it. Well, since I was a goddess, I couldn’t take over as ruler from my parents so they had to have another child. But the problem was, they were too old. I decided to create a new story about me, as to not make people think I am only about destruction and anger. I gave my parents their youth back, permanently, as well as to my close friends and family. Then I invited them to come to Silverstone whenever they wanted. The new story I created was _‘Beware those who come to me seeking the glory and power of an immortal. I do not grant this to those I deem unworthy. Prove to me that you deserve it what your heart desires. Only then will I grant you a position in Silverstone.’_ Many people still remember that, but not the entire thing and over time it has warped into different versions.

“Well, with that settled, my parents had many more children after that. The second born, a son by the name of Earl, became ruler instead of me. As he grew up, he was always in my shadow, following me around and adoring me as his older sister. I didn’t spoil him like my parents did, because I wanted him to be a wise and caring ruler. And he was. He was the greatest ruler Vertessa had ever seen. The rulers that followed him, all became generous and benevolent people, wanting to follow in his footsteps. Back on track, so in total, my parents had 30 children before they decided to stop. That was a lot of diapers I changed. As the years passed, I decided that I want to reincarnate myself, but I wanted to do it on a different planet. For about a year I looked at various worlds before deciding on Roheth. Roheth was beautiful and peaceful, for the most part, and I took a liking to it. I let my family know and reincarnated right away. I placed a seal on my powers so that I could grow up a mortal and with only a certain event could I get my powers back.” Monologued Tia.

“What was that certain event?” Asked Muriel.

“It was I either do something worthy of getting my powers back or I “die” and get them back. But before I could do something great, I contracted the Red Plague and died from it. What was unexpected was that instead of getting my powers back, I lost my memories. I was Asra’s apprentice at the time and we had grown very close to each other. He was devastated by my death. So, at the private dinner of the Count, he made a deal with the Devil and gave half of his heart to me to bring me back to life. It was that event that made me lose my memories. The seal I placed on myself was changed as a result too. When I do something great or ‘die’, my memories would return, but not my powers. And I am guessing a second ‘great thing’ or ‘death’ is the only way I can get my all of powers back. I do have some of my old powers back, but not enough to break the seal myself.”

“What powers are you able to use?”

“Well, I can go where-ever or when-ever I please. I can talk to people anytime in anyplace with telepathy. I can use telekinesis and seer powers. All mortal magic, I guess one could say, as well. That is about it.”

“Do you know anyone who can help you break the seal?”

Tia slapping herself on the forehead. “Why didn’t I think of that?! That is a great idea and I do know a few people who can help!”

“Who?”

“The Arcana, specifically the Magician. I would ask the Fool, since the Fool ‘knows all’, but I can’t since I am the Fool.”

“You are the Fool?”

“Surprised?”

“Not after that story, no.”

“Hahaha!! That is to be expected!” said Tia as she busted a gut.

Muriel chuckled, “Well I do have one question for you.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Did you ever kill someone?” He asked with a somber expression.

Tia was stunned. She never thought he’ed ask a question like that.

“Why do you ask when you already know the answer? I already told you that I destroyed my home planet. That included the people on it.”

Muriel gritted his teeth.

“Yes, you did kill those people, but that was with magic and not your own hands. Did you ever kill some on with your own hands, like I did as the Scourge of the South in that damned arena?!” Shouted a flustered, crying Muriel as he looked away.

Tia’s eyes softened and she cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. With tired eyes and voice barely a whisper….

“Yes, I have. And more than you’ve ever killed.” 


	5. Tears, Sorrow and Death

Muriel just stared at her with a blank face.

“What?” Was all he could say.

“Yes, I have killed with my own two hands. And more than you have ever killed in your lifetime.”

“How? Why?”

“Because of war.”

Muriel sat back. “You were in a war?”

“Not just one war. Hundreds of thousands, even millions of wars. I am a goddess. I live longer than any being, it is to be expected that I have been in countless wars.”

He looked at her. “How many?”

Tia thought for a second before responding.

“Before I answer that, do you remember how many you killed as the Scourge of the South, roughly?”

“Yes. I was the Scourge for many years, 7 actually, and I was in ‘battle’ almost every day. So about 2000 people, I guess.” He said with his head casted downward.

Tia hugged him to comfort him. He was such a gentle and kind person, how it must have felt to be forced to kill when you didn’t want to kill at all.

“Do you remember all their faces and names?”

“No. I do remember some, but not all.” He said as he hugged her back, seeking the warmth and comfort she gave so willingly.

“I am not like that. I remember each face and name of every person I have killed, even the way I killed them. Such is the memory of a goddess, I cannot forget anything, even the smallest of details.”

Muriel hugged her tighter, not liking where this was going.

“Back to your question of how many I have killed….” She paused and took a deep breath, not knowing how Muriel would react. “Take the number of how many you have killed and multiply it by the biggest number you can think of.”

She let Muriel go and looked at him in the eyes. “I have killed enough people and beings over the millennia I have been alive to create an entire universe. And that is only with my hands and weapons. Including those I’ve killed with magic…. That single universe would be bumped up to 2 universes.”

Muriel’s face pales to pure white.

“I think my sins are far graver than yours, so you have nothing to worry about.” She smiled and petted his head.

“And you remember every single one of them?” He whispered.

“Yes. Every single one. And when I kill someone. I see their past and what would have been their future. It is engraved inside my mind and heart till the day I die a true death.”

“Have you every cried?”

“No. I am the leader of a country. I cannot show weakness to my people.”

Muriel broke into tears. “You cannot not cry.”

He hugged her as he wept in her place.

“You are right… But it is so very hard to cry when you are so use to killing and death..." She said as she herself started to cry many, many, many years worth of held back tears, sorrow and guilt.

Seeking the warmth of the man who held her, she snuggled as close as possible and held on to him like a barnacle. She would not let go. And when Muriel heard her start to cry, he felt a wave of relief. Then he felt her cling to him. That only made him hug her tighter and bury his face into her hair. They cried together in each others embrace for what seemed like hours before Muriel started to calm down. Tia was still going strong when he finished, so he just sat silently and comforted her as best as he could. After what seemed like another round of what felt like hours, Tia finally calmed down. But she did not want to let go of Muriel and he didn’t mind one bit.

“Thank you.” Whispered Tia.

“You’re welcome.”


	6. More Tears, Joy and Love

Muriel was relieved that Tia had finally let lose her tears. But he pondered for a bit. He wants to tell her, but is this the right time?

“Tia?” He asks.

“Yes?” She replies.

“There is something important I need to tell you.” He starts to blush.

“What?”

“We’ve been through a lot the last couple of weeks and…” He becomes redder.

“And?”

“And I have…” Even redder now. He can’t take it anymore! It is too embarrassing. He pulls out a box from his pocket and hands it to Tia.

“Open it.” And he turns his face away, red from his hears to his mouth.

Slowly, Tia grabs it from Muriel and opens it. She gasps softly at what she saw inside the little box. It was a ring. The ring was dainty and detailed. The metal was of a rose gold color with pure silver accents and a brilliant blue diamond as the center piece. Small emeralds and diamonds surrounded the blue diamond in a heart shaped fashion. She looked up at Muriel, seeking an answer. He looked at her, even more embarrassed now, but wanting to gather his courage and ask her.

“Tia, over the past few weeks I've done a lot of stuff. Stuff I would never be able to do, and yet I did that said stuff. That stuff I was able to do, was only possible because of you. You….broke down my defenses, invaded my heart, and, without realizing it….began to lay siege. And without knowing, I fell for you….”

Tia just stared at him as he continued.

“I was wondering if….you would like to be my wife?" he murmured.

There was complete silence. Muriel slowly look over to Tia to see her crying.

“What’s wrong?! What it something I said!?!”

She gave a small laugh. “Yes, it was something you said.”

“What part?"

She smiled at him and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. That was unexpected and it stunned Muriel.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Yes a thousand times over!” She whispered as she looked at Muriel, tears becoming a river (albeit a happy river).

That shook him out of his daze.

“What did you say?”

“Yes. My answer is yes!" She laughed.

Muriel gave the biggest smile he ever made. He felt a sense of pride and victory, though he didn’t know why. But who cares?! The love of his life said yes to his proposal! He was beyond words and over the moon right now!!

He took the box from Tia and took out the ring to place it on her left ring finger and kissed her hand.

While smiling like an idiot, he said “I’m the happiest man in the world right now.”

Tia smiled back at him and, finally, said what she wanted to say form weeks now, but never had the courage to do so.

“I love you Muriel.”

His heart stopped. Not literally, but figuratively. Something swelled in him and the dam broke. The last wall of his fortress was destroyed and he was the person he was as a boy, full of emotion and innocence.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

And he went in for his first kiss on the lips. It wasn’t good, rather sloppy, but it held all of his emotions and love for Tia. And Tia could feel that love with all her heart. She returned his kiss with much passion and fervor.


End file.
